This invention relates generally to the field of bakery goods enclosures and more specifically to a disposable cake protector.
A cake is a food item that is enjoyed as a desert in many parts of the world. In the United States, it is common to place candles on top of a cake, and to light the candles, sing happy birthday and then blow the candles out.
The act of blowing the candles out is problematic in that the person doing the blowing may unintentionally spray the cake with potentially harmful germs or bacteria that may be contained within the stream of his or her breath that is being forcefully expelled onto the cake. Others have noticed this deficiency and have proposed various solutions.
These include rigid covers that include sockets for candles, and non-rigid covers that require stand-offs hold the top plate away from the surface of the cake. The rigid covers are relatively expensive to manufacture and are relatively bulky and therefore take up valuable retail space when being sold in a retail environment. The non-rigid covers require stand-offs to be pushed into the top surface of the cake which can harm the appearance of the cake